I Just Can't Forget Him
by Katna
Summary: Dès que je l'ai vu, que je lui ai parlé, que je l'ai touché, mon monde s'est mis à tourner autour de lui. Sans lui, mon monde ne tourne plus, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Même si j'aurai voulu que ça soit le cas...


NDA : Pour ceux qui suivent Juste Un Jeu, je sais ce n'est pas le troisième chapitre de Juste Un Jeu, il est en cours de rédaction ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors pourquoi ce texte ? Disons que j'ai eu en écoutant la chanson _Don't Wanna Be Your Girl_ de Wet. J'ai eu énormément d'inspiration. La preuve j'ai écrit ça en moins de deux heures. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'un OS, voir d'une fanfiction UA sur le triangle amoureux Cho Chang, Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois continuer et en faire une fanfiction. Donc dites moi. Je suis plutôt contente de ce texte. Il est donc très conseillé d'écouter _Don't Wanna Be Your Girl_ de Wet, que j'ai connu grâce au tumblr de I-AM-CHUCK-BASS. Merci car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu écrire ce texte.

* * *

Désolé de n'avoir pas su t'aimer comme tu le méritais. J'étais tellement enfermée dans mes souvenirs avec _lui_ , que je t'en ai oublié, toi et tes sentiments.

 _Il_ me hante tellement tous les jours, tu sais. Les gens disent que la peine s'efface avec le temps. Moi je dis que ces personnes sont des menteurs. Déjà deux ans qu' _il_ est parti et j'ai toujours le même trou immense dans le cœur.

Je ne cherche pas à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer la cause de toute cette souffrance, de ta souffrance, de la mienne, de la notre.

Peut-être quand tu verras que c'est moi qui t'ai écrit, tu n'ouvriras même pas cette lettre. Donc peut-être que le fait que je m'épanche sur cette lettre pour essayer d'obtenir ta compréhension, ton pardon, ta haine, juste quelque chose de toi ne sert tout simplement à rien...

Mais j'ai foi en toi, car malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je sais que tu restes une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Et je suis presque sûre que c'est pareil pour toi. Car ce n'est pas possible avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, qu'il n'en reste pas des traces en toi, au point que tu m'ignores à ce point.

Même si depuis ces derniers mois tu m'évites comme la peste. Toi, la seule personne qui me comprenait, qui était là pour moi. Je me sens tellement seule. Tu étais la seule personne qui avait réussi à combler une partie du trou béant qu' _il_ avait laissé en moi, comme si en partant _il_ avait pris une partie de moi, qu' _il_ tenait en otage jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne. Tu étais le seul qui avait réussi à me faire un peu vivre malgré _son_ absence.

Mais ça ne te suffisait pas. Tu trouvais ça malsain. Peut-être l'était-ce ? Je n'en sais plus rien. Ce que je sais c'est qu'à la place d'avoir un trou dans mon cœur, un deuxième a pris place. Ton trou. Et après tu oses dire que je t'ai jamais aimé...

Et pourtant c'est faux, tellement faux. Peut-être t'aimais-je tout simplement mal ? Je ne t'aimais peut-être pas autant que je l'aimais _lui_. Et j'en suis tellement désolée, pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé, je te le jure. Mais tu n'étais tout simplement _lui_...

J'aurai tellement aimé que tu me _le_ fasses oublier. Mais apparemment c'était impossible. _Il_ avait causé de trop gros dommages en moi pour que tu puisses les réparer.

Tu dois te dire que c'est injuste qu' _il_ prenne autant de place en moi, alors que tu me connais sûrement mieux et plus que _lui_ , que tu étais là pour moi avant _lui_ , que tu avais la priorité sur moi avant _lui_...

Oui mais l'amour, le vrai, le passionné, le tortueux, le dur ne bouscule-t-il pas tous ces prétextes ? L'amour prend ses droits et écarte tout ce qu'il le gène et va de paire avec jalousie, haine et peur. N'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il nous ait arraché aussi brutalement, il me disparaît jamais complément et cause des ravages irréparables en soi.

Je t'ai fait tellement de mal... Je m'en veux tellement. J'aimerais tellement me racheter mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Tu me dirais de tout recommencer à zéro, n'est ce pas ? Mais est-ce vraiment possible ? Est-ce une bonne solution ? Avec tout ce que nous avons subi, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, saurons-nous mettre notre haine de côté pour être ensemble ou vivre côte à côte.

Je te connais, mieux que moi même. Tu es quelqu'un de rancunier. Tu ne sauras pas faire la part des choses. Tout comme moi.

Donc tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre si c'est pour finalement ne plus t'approcher. Parce qu'il fallait que je t'écrive, que je te parle une dernière fois avant de disparaître de ta vie. Parce que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si je t'avais quitté sans des explications ou un dernier au revoir. Et sans t'avoir dit ce qu'il me reste sur cette chose que j'appelais "cœur"...

Tu es une belle personne, tu mérites de retrouver l'amour. Il faut que tu m'oublies. Je ne pense pas que tu as vécu le vrai grand amour avec moi. Je t'imagine déjà entrain de protester. Cela me fait sourire pour la première fois depuis que tu as dit que tu ne m'adresserai plus jamais la parole.

Donc oublie-moi. Arrête de courir après moi. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimeras comme il le faut. Pas quelqu'un comme moi.

Quelqu'un qui fera plus attention à toi, au lieu de rester enfermée dans son abîme personnelles. Quelqu'un qui ne t'empêchera pas de dormir car tu te demandes si elle t'aime vraiment. Quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi, même quand elle va mal. Quelqu'un qui te fera plus rire que pleurer. Quelqu'un qui restera à tes côtés au réveil. Quelqu'un qui te ne donnera pas de cauchemars. Quelqu'un qui ne fera pas semblant.

Je ne peux pas être ce quelqu'un, même si tu sembles vouloir à tout prix que je le sois. Je suis juste tellement vide de tout, que je n'ai plus rien à donner, plus rien à recevoir. Et cela tu le sais aussi bien que moi, même si tu préfères te voiler la face et continuer de vivre dans ton mensonge de ton amour pour moi.

Tu me traiteras de lâche, qu'au lieu de t'écrire cette lettre, j'aurai dû venir te voir pour te dire toutes ces choses en face. Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'autant de courage que toi. Et puis n'aurais-tu ne serait-ce qu'accepter de m'écouter ? Je t'imagine entrain de m'insulter dans ta barbe en disant que je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête car je ne suis pas mentaliste sinon tu le saurais.

En effet, mais je te rappelle que je te connais mieux que moi. Peut-être est-ce une bonne raison pour m'improviser mentaliste de ton cerveau, non ?

Et puis si j'étais venu te voir pour te parler de toutes ces choses, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de te quitter, de disparaître de ta vie, comme cela est dans mes projets. Et tu ne m'aurais pas laissée faire, face à tant de résistance j'aurai bien vite rendu les armes.

Et où sont mes explications ? Je vais te les donner, en répondant à tes questions, tes demandes auxquelles je n'avais jamais répondu...

 _M'as-tu vraiment aimé ?_ Oui. Incontestablement.

 _Serais-je un jour plus important que_ lui _à tes yeux ?_ Non, même si j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces que ça soit le contraire, il y a des choses trop grandes, trop imposantes pour qu'on puisse tout simplement passer par dessus.

L' _oublieras-tu ?_ Jamais.

 _Me vois-tu donc comme ton putain de frère ou un amant ?_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Notre relation est juste trop atypique, pour quelle puisse être qualifiée.

 _Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout cela est malsain ?_ Non, je ne l'avais pas vu avant que tu me quittes pour toujours.

 _Choisis entre moi et_ lui _. Lui_. Toujours _lui_.

 _Ne comprends-tu pas qu'_ il _ne reviendra jamais ?_ Non. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Je ne veux pas le comprendre, l'assimiler, car cette pensée m'est tout bonnement invivable.

 _Ouvre tes putains de yeux et regarde moi._ Pourquoi ouvrirais-je les yeux car lorsque je les ouvrirai je remarquerai une fois de plus _son_ absence.

 _Dis-moi juste si tu veux tout arrêter._ Arrêtons.

 _Je t'aime, et toi ?_ Je t'aime, mais pas comme _lui_.

 _Veux-tu faire quelque chose ?_ Fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le néant.

 _Tout ceci a-t-il eu un jour du sens ?!_ Ma vie a perdu son sens sans _lui_.

 _M'utilises-tu ?_ Oui. Totalement.

 _Pourquoi ne restes-tu jamais avec moi ?_ Parce que tu n'es pas _lui_. Et qu'en restant avec toi, j'ai l'impression de _le_ trahir.

 _Est ce ma faute ?_ Non. C'est la mienne.

 _Est ce que tout aurait-été différent si je t'avais invité avant_ lui _au bal ?_ Oui, sûrement.

 _Pourquoi reviens-tu ?_ J'en suis obligée, même si je ne le veux pas.

 _Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu ne m'aimes pas, pour que tu m'aimes aussi mal ?_ Parce que je ne sais plus aimer depuis qu' _il_ n'est plus là.

 _Te reverrai-je un jour ?_ Jamais.

* * *

Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si je dois continuer ou non et me dire qu'est ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
